My First Love
by sparklespaz005
Summary: Maddie OOC....she is a freshman in High School and moves to New York...One shot...better summary inside...


Okay...I decided to totally fo in a different direction for Maddie in this story...she's rich, successful, extremely smart, and in New York...I think of it as what happened in her Freshman year of High School...so Maddie is younger..

Please Read and Review!

* * *

My life has been nothing even close to glamorous. I was never popular, not that pretty, and I was a nerd. I was just a "straight A, never do anything wrong" nerd. I wanted- no, needed a change. I needed a change in schools, a change in life, and most importantly, a change in me. Every night I would hope and pray for that change, and then it finally happened.

My father got offered a new position in his law firm. Okay, that would be a lie. My father owns a law firm, "Fitzpatrick's Law", so he decided, since he is a countrywide known lawyer, to relocate his firm to New York. Now for me, being a nerdy girl from Losersville, Iowa, moving to New York is an extremely huge deal. I mean, you have me, 14 years old, freshman year in high school, top of my class, and I am moving to one of the coolest cities ever.

When my parents told me that we were moving, I was all but thrilled. I told them how school had just started and I did not want to give up on everything that I had worked for. You know what they said after I poured my heart out to them? "Too bad, we are still moving." That's what they said.

I guess moving was the easy part. Starting a new day at a new high school was the hard part. I thought I would never make any friends at my new "New York very private all smart people" school. Once again, I was wrong. My whole life fell into prospective that year, when I met Izaak.

It was a bright Tuesday morning in September when I first entered Evanstown Private School. I was thrilled when my father had told me that a) he was buying me a whole new wardrobe and b) this private school didn't require uniforms. I thought that this would make me fit in.

I sat in my advanced geometry class, first period on my first day. I was both excited and extremely nervous at the same time. I was reading one of my favorite books. I was so engrossed in it that I did not even realize that a guy sat next to me. I did not really think anything of it because people always sit next to me when there are no other seats. So, I looked around and I saw that there were a lot of open seats on the other side of the room.

I kept noticing that he kept looking at me. I thought that maybe he thought that I looked strange. I personally do not think that I am that bad looking. I am about 5'7, and I was wearing a new denim mini skirt with a pink button down shirt and a matching pink and black argyle sweater vest over it, and silver strappy open toed sandals. He kept looking at me, and I actually got a good look at him. He was about 6', sandy blonde hair, piercing green eyes, somewhat tan, green eyes, strong build, awesome pearly white smile, and did I mention his eyes? I guess he saw me starring because he looked at me and said "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Only, he didn't seem serious, he was actually smiling, trying not to laugh. I just sat there, blushing, and muttered "Sorry".

By that time, our teacher had gotten to the front of the class.

"Good Morning Class," Mrs. Davies, our teacher, said, "Today, we have a new student with us. Her name is Madeline Fitzpatrick and she is a transfer student from Iowa. Madeline, why don't you stand up here and tell us about yourself." As she said that, Mrs. Davies pointed right at me. So, ever so cautiously, I stood up, pushed my chair into the wooden two-person table, and walked to the front of the class. As I made my way to the front, my curly blonde hair was bouncing ever so slightly with each step. When I got to the front, I quickly slid my black thick-framed glasses up past my nose and in front of my ice blue eyes. The class waited in anticipation. I took a deep breath, and began.

"Hello everybody. My name is Madeline Fitzpatrick, but you all can call me Maddie. I am the daughter of the world known lawyer, Frederic Fitzpatrick, which is why we had to move over here, he started a new firm. I am only a freshman, but I have the knowledge of at most seniors, or the average junior, hence me being the youngest person in this class, even if I don't look it. Geometry is my favorite subject. Um…I have been at the top of my classes ever since elementary school. Is there anything else I should include?" I asked Mrs. Davies.

"No that is quite enough. I knew that your transcript was impressive, but not that impressive, I am extremely glad to have you in this class. Welcome again, Ms. Fitzpatrick. You can go sit back down by Mr. Mason."

"Um…who?" I asked very embarrassed.

"Me." I looked up and saw two piercing green eyes.

I retook my seat and we began the lesson. Normally, I would have thought that learning complex concepts with the Pythagorean theorem would have been exhilarating, but for the whole lesson, my mind floated elsewhere. I kept thinking of Green Eyes. I guess I thought about him too much because the next thing I knew, he was nudging me.

"What?" I asked.

"You looked out of it." He said, "Mrs. D. gave us the last 20 minutes to mingle. I'm Izaak Mason, Zak for short." He held out his hand and I took it. When I shook his hand, I swear I could feel electric currents flowing through my whole being. When I let go, I blushed slightly, thinking that I held on too long. "I think Mrs. Davies should have called you 'Mr. Why don't you take a picture?' That way I would have known who you were."

"True." Zak agreed flashing me his 1,000-watt smile. "Excuse me for staring, but you have the most beautiful eyes I have every seen." I was blushing so hard.

"Likewise." I managed to choke out. "I just so happen t be a sucker for green eyes." I added when I got the courage.

"That's good to know." He said to me with a wink. "So, what other classes do you have?" He asked. So, I carefully opened my book, and took out a nicely folded piece of paper. I showed him the folded up paper, looked down at it, unfolded it, and gave it to him to look at.

1st

Advanced Geometry

Davies, A.

2nd

AP Chemistry

Fosse, B.

3rd

AP Literature

Monroe, D.

4th

Choir

Yourke, C.

5th

Lunch

6th

P.E.

Black, M.

7th

AP French

Bellefemme, I.

8th

AP World History

Michaels, E.

"Wow." He said, "You're a year younger than I am and we have all of the same classes together, except for 4th. I have band instead of choir."

"You're a sophomore in junior and senior classes?" I asked amazed.

"Yeah, so I'm a nerd, not as much of a nerd as you, though." He said smiling.

"Hey!" I said offended.

"I'm only joking. I am glad that there is finally someone that is smarter than I am." I lightly pushed him.

"I guess it's okay since you were joking, and I will have you know that I am proud to be a nerd. I guess it's the only thing I know how to do since my parents raised me to get nothing but A's."

"Same here." Zak said. "So, do you have someone to show you around? I can help you with everything in your other classes, especially in French. Madame Bellefemme is très difficile."

"Oh really? Well, we'll just have to see about that. I happen to be amazing at foreign languages." I said with a very proud tone in my voice.

Finally the bell rang and Zak had offered to walk me to our next class. He did that for every class. He was really being sweet.

As the days progressed, we began talking more. Soon days became weeks and weeks became months. He was indubitably the best friend I have ever had, and I was his best friend, too. We did everything together: we walked, talked, and laughed. I went to his band concerts and he went to my plays and choir concerts. I helped him learn his potential as a singer and he taught me how to play guitar. I think it was pretty safe to say that I had a really big crush on him, but I didn't know if he felt the same. Then one day, my idea of that changed, too.

It was February 13th, the day before Valentine's Day. Since the 14th was a Saturday and the day of our school's Valentine's Day dance, we all got ready for the holiday on Friday. I came into school wearing a light pink skirt and a matching pink and red top. I had my hair in corkscrew curls with a heart shaped clip in it. I had on extremely pink makeup; pink heart shaped jewelry, and red-strapped open toed sandals, even though it was the middle of February. Zak met me at my locker, his mouth agape. I stood there, silently laughing at him.

"Well, don't you look stunning?" He said to me, giving me a twice over.

"Why Mr. Izaak Mason, are you checking me out?" I asked with a sly grin. He just smiled meekly. "Well, I must say that you look rather dashing yourself." I said looking at him. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a pink button down shirt with a red sweater vest over it, red converse shoes, and a matching pink and red fedora, covering his shaggy sandy blonde hair.

"It looks like you were attempting to match me exactly today." I said closing my locker. Then, I noticed something different about him; his hands were behind his back. "What do you have behind your back?" I ask like a five year old.

"Oh, just your Valentine." He said teasingly.

"Well, can I have it?" I asked sweetly, batting my long mascara-ed eyelashes.

"Aw, you now my weakness." He said. Slowly, he moved his hands away from his back to reveal a bouquet of a dozen red roses.

"Oh my God!" I practically yelled. "These are absolutely beautiful!" I reopened my locker and pt them on one of the extra shelves. It helps to have a locker that is taller than you. After I put the flowers in my locker, I turned around and almost knocked Zak down by giving him a powerful hug. He even picked me up. Once we let go, he handed me an envelope.

"Read it out loud." He told me. So, I took the envelope and took the card out of it, and took a second to appreciate the cover. It takes a real man to buy a pink card decked out in even more pink. I read it slowly.

"It might not have been long

But my feelings are so strong.

I want to hold you tight

Because it just feels right.

Tomorrow we have a chance

So will you come with me to dance?

I guess I am doing just fine,

But Maddie Fitzpatrick, will you be my Valentine?

"Oh my. Zak, I don't even know what to say. I would love to go with you to the dance tomorrow."

"Really?" He asked, his face glowing.

"Really." I said, smiling just as big as he was. "Oh my gosh, that means I need to buy a new dress."

"If you say so. I think that you look incredibly beautiful no matter what you wear." I couldn't help but blush. Never before has anyone (besides my parents and family) thought that I was pretty, let alone beautiful. "So, are you ready to go to class?" He asked, holding his arm out to me.

"Yes, I am." I said as I linked arms with him and worked our way top Mrs. Davies class.

Over the course of that day, we spent all of it together, talking about our plans for the next day. We were both very excited.

That night, after school, as usual, Zak dropped me off at my house and then came in and we would hang out. To this day, five months after I moved from Iowa, he has been over almost every day and is still amazed by the size of my house. Since my father is a very successful lawyer, we do have quite a bit of money, but you would only know if you saw my house, I try not to flaunt the fact that my family is rich. My house has two stories, all marble flooring, a spiral staircase, six bedrooms (one for me, my parents, two guest rooms, a game room, and a study), eight baths (In all the bedrooms and two spare), living room, Stainless steal kitchen, grand dining room, and living/family room. Most of the time, I never even go into the kitchen, it is my mother's home in her home. She is always baking something, and she should be since she is a professional baker.

Zak and I headed for the kitchen and took some pink and red frosted heart shaped cookies that Mother had made, and we made our way up the stars to my bedroom. Since Zak had never been in my room (we always had study sessions or watched movies in the living/family room), it was quite a shock to him. My room is easily twice to three times this size of a normal bedroom. I opened the door, and a big, fluffy room devoured Zak. Three walls are pink and the other wall is orange (they are my favorite colors). A big king-sized canopy bed stands against the middle of one of the walls, with a pink comforter with pink and orange faux fur, embroidered pillows all over it. It has a desk in one corner with a laptop, a TV by another corner, a massive sound system, a two person loveseat in front of the TV, and bookshelves all in pink or orange. I have a door on one end of my room leading to a walk-in closet filled to the top with clothes and shoes. Just inside of my closet you can see a full-length mirror and a big jewelry box filled with many different crystals, diamonds, and gemstones. Along the walls of my room, Zak stared at my many framed academic awards, choral awards, and acting awards.

"Wow." Was all Zak could manage to say. He just stood there, in the middle of my white marble floor, mouth ajar in total shock.

"Just so you know," I began, "I would have invited you up here about a good two months ago, but we were color coating my whole room-"

"-Hence having all of the electronics, furniture, and bedspread all in matching pink and orange." He finished for me.

"Exactly. I hope it's not too much."

"Of course not. I could actually get used to this." He said lying down on my bed, head propped up on the headboard with his arms on the back of his head.

"Comfortable?" I asked hiding a laugh and making my way to sit on my bed.

"Very." He said, biting his cookie. "Okay, so tomorrow…" He began.

"Yeah. Do you want to meet over here, that way we can just leave?"

"Well, I was actually thinking that we could go out to dinner before the dance, since we'll already look good." He stated.

"Why not? It'll be better that way." I agreed.

"Excellent. I'll pick you up at 5 o'clock for dinner tomorrow then." He said getting up. "I really hate to cut this short, but my parents want me home, probably to pester me about the dance tomorrow"

"If you have to." I said standing up. He pulled me into a big bear hug. I love it when he does that. It's the type of hug where you never want to let go. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said as he left my room.

"You bet!" And with a wink and a smile he was gone.

After he left my room, I walked over to my balcony window and waited for him to be outside of it. We waved goodbye one more time and I watched him drive away. Once I was sure he was gone, I stood in the middle of my room, and jumped up and down and screamed a high pitched girly scream. I was so excited.

About half an hour later, I decided to go and buy a dress for the dance. After my mother dropped me off at the mall (since my father works late at his office), I decided to check out my favorite dress store, "Dresses By Tiffany" (since I am close and personal friends with Tiffany, the owner).

I found many cute dresses. I found a light pink, knee length, tube top dress. It was sparkly and very puffy. I also saw a few other dresses, but then I saw the dress. It was just above the knee, deep red with glitter, and a halter-top style. When I tried the dress on, I knew it was the dress for me. When I got out of the dressing room, I handed the dress to Tiffany and I told her to charge it. She thought that I would turn a lot of heads at the dance.

After I bought the dress, I went to a shoe store, just to see if there was anything new. There was. So, I stopped in and bought a pair of mid-shin, tan, faux-fur boots. After that little 'set back', I went to the food court for some dinner. I went to the Subway in the food court and bought my usual, a 6-inch ham, turkey, and cheese sandwich on Italian herbs and cheese bread.

When I got home, I paid the taxi driver and made my way up my front steps and into my mother's room to tell her of my day.

"So, what was the sudden need to go to the mall?" My mother asked

"I just need a new dress…because Zak asked me to the dance!" I said trying to hide a squeal.

"Oh, congratulations sweetie!" She gave me a big hug. "I always knew that you too were a cute couple."

"Mom, he asked me to a dance, not to be his girlfriend." I said disappointed.

"Do you like him?" Man, will my mother just give up?

"Yes mom, I like him. I guess I have liked him since we moved here."

"That is so sweet." My mom said. Then, the phone started to ring in my room.

"Sorry mom, I have to answer it." So I ran down the hall to my room and picked up the phone by the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hey…it's me."

"Hey Zak." I said smiling. "What have you been up to?"

"Waiting for you to call me." He said with a hurt tone in his voice.

"Well, I am sorry. I was shopping for tomorrow. I want to look good for the dance."

"You will always look good in my opinion." He said.

"Aw, you're such a sap. Thank you. I cannot wait for tomorrow." I said blushing.

"Neither can I." He said agreeing.

Over the next three hours (no lie), we spent the whole of it talking about the next day. It was about midnight when we got off of the phone. Them as usual, I went into my bathroom, washed my face, and brushed my teeth. I then put on a pair of fleece pajama bottoms and a matching sleeping shirt, got into bed, wrote another chapter of the story I was working on. Then I put my laptop back on my desk, sunk into my bed, turned off the lights, and drifted into a deep slumber, thinking of what the next day and night would have in store for me, and Zak.

The next day, I woke up at 9 o'clock. I put my glasses on, put my fluffy white slippers on my feet, made my bed, and made my way downstairs to the kitchen. In the kitchen sat my father, and my mother, who was finishing making breakfast. I sat down at the food-filled table. I piled two pancakes, some bacon, two pieces of toast, and some scrambled eggs onto my plate. If there were one thing my mother could make better than desserts, it would be breakfast. After we all finished eating, my father and I did the dishes. He then told me that he would go take me to get my hair and nails done.

So, I had a spa day in preparation for the dance. When I came out, my hair, makeup, and nails were all done, and my father and I went out to lunch around noon.

I spent the next four hours in my room to prepare for the dance. Okay, not really. I spent three out of the four writing and reading. At 4 o'clock, I got ready. I slipped on my red dress and matching red shoes. I put on a diamond heart shaped necklace, bracelet, and earrings. I put more hairspray in my hair, and put on more lip-gloss just as the doorbell rang.

My parents hade invited him in, much to my chagrin. Just like normal parents, they wanted pictures since it was my first real dance with an actual date. Sometimes parents can be so annoying. When they finally took about fifty pictures, they let us leave for dinner. I grabbed my matching shawl and headed for Zak's car.

That dinner was probably the most special meal I had ever had. Zak made us reservations at "Le Bistro", one of the most fancy French restaurants in the world. They had the best escargot and shrimp ever. Zak had steak (Men and their meat. I, on the other hand, do not eat red meat) for a main course and tried some of my escargot for an appetizer. It was hilarious watching him try snails.

We reached Evanstown Private at about 7 o'clock that night. It was an absolutely wonderful Valentine's Day. He pulled the keys out of the ignition, ran across the car, and opened my door for me.

"Mademoiselle, the dance awaits." He held out his hand and I took it. We walked hand in hand to the gym.

The dance was extremely extravagant. We danced to every fast paced song. Zak was too shy to ask me to slow dance the first two times, but on the final slow dance, he grabbed my waist, and we started dancing.

It just felt right to be so close to him. As we held each other dancing, he asked me, "Are you enjoying tonight?"

"Definitely. This is the best Valentine's Day I have ever had."

"Why is that?" He asked, slowly moving me around the gym floor.

"I actually have someone I care deeply about to share it with this year." I said embarrassed.

"Aw, that's too adorable. You're embarrassed by the fact that you like me."

"I'm not embarrassed that I like you. I just don't want to get hurt."

"Why would you think you would get hurt?" He asked.

"Do you like me?" I asked, smiling, since I knew the answer.

Only, he didn't answer. Instead, he kissed me square on the lips. The kiss didn't last long, but there sure was a lot of feeling in it.

"Miaddie, I love you. I want to know if you will be my girlfriend?"

I didn't answer; I just hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

As we let go of our death grip hug, I looked him dead in the eye and said, "I love you, too."

He just hugged me again and gave me another kiss on the lips. It's like he was filling me with life. I finally got the change I needed. I got a steady boyfriend who loves me just as much as I love him. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked, starting to laugh himself.

"I just realized that you are everything I never knew I always wanted, until now."

He laughed more and picked me up in yet another endless hug. My life was perfect. I finally got the glamour that I was missing. Granted, I was still a nerd, I was a nerd with a glamorous life. I finally got my first love.

* * *

so there you have it...lemme know

3Sparklespaz005 3


End file.
